A Better Ending
by Ace91
Summary: My friend and I wanted to give Connor a better ending than just "He's done," So we created a few new characters and added to the story. Sorry the summary sucks, but I hope you will still enjoy. :)


**_Greetings dear readers. My friend and I wanted to give Connor a proper ending, of course this is based off our imagination and a few events from the game. I want to apologize if my French is off, I am not an expert in it. We hope you enjoy this story and feel free to let us know what you think. (if you see any errors let me know and I will do my best to fix them. ^^)_**

 ** _~Ace_**

 _Boston, 1784 A.D._

Six months…six long weeks of looking back and forth between crashing waves, smelling dead fish, and looking out the window at nothing but blue, blue, sky, above the ocean, blue, blue blue…

Gabriella sighed for what seemed the be the one thousandth time if not more. She was tired of this ship, tired of the men, and tired of her father trying to keep her happy. The sooner they got off this blasted pile of wood the better she would feel. At first she was excited about going to the colonies, despite the reason for leaving France like they did.

France, the country she was born and raised. She had two loving parents, up until the time her mother passed away, and her family had plenty of money, to take care of each other with. Sadly the government was changing and France's people started thinking about freedom in more ways then one. During this time her father, Fredrick De Granpre, learned his brother's passing and in his will he asks to be his niece's is caretaker. He says meeting his niece is the only reason the two left France, but Gabrielle knew better.

Her father had his secrets, she never asked about them, but she knew about them. Whether said secretes where part of the reason he took her to the colonies with him, she wasn't sure, but she knew her father wouldn't drop everything thing for a niece he never met.

"Gabriella?"

The young woman gasped as she looked from her window to her father, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Qui pere?" she asked softly, in French.

"We will be docking soon…I wanted to see if you were all right," he said, his voice thick with his French accent,

Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. All her life he has been overly protective of her, and ever more so now that they were on a ship to an "unknown land." To Gabriella's soft, and caring nature it was an adventure. To Fredrick's fatherly and secretive nature it was an excuse to threaten anyone that looked at his daughter with wondering eyes.

"Qui Pere, I am fine. The same as I was the other times you asked me," she answered and made her way past him, to the deck latter. "Honestly pere you worry to much,"

"And you don't worry at all, mon cher. Now…where are you off to?"

"To the deck, I wish to watch us pull into the port," she said happily.

Her excitement from the six week ago was slowly returning. Hopefully her father won't ruin it with his obsessive worrying.

"I don't think that's – "

"Perem sil vous plait, you've kept me in this hold for six weeks. Six Weeks! I wish to see the sun, feel the wind, smell something other then dead fish…sil vous plat!"

She knew if she beg he would bend. He never could resist her.

With a groan, her father nodded. "Bon, toat droit…"

Before he finish his sentence, Gabriella had made her way through the hatch and across the deck to look at the docks they were approaching. Boston didn't look much different from the British port they shipped out of. Yes this was the Colonies, but their architecture wasn't too far off from their British Counter part.

A soft sea breeze swept across Gabriella's soft pale skin, tossing her light curls around. Drawing her thoughts away from the land and back to the sea for a moment. Her heels clicked across the deck as she stood near the raising on the part side of the ship. Things would be different here than France. How different, she didn't know for sure she could only assume.

Something was placed on her head, startling her from her thoughts.

"Pere!" She scolded as he pulled his hand from the hat he set on her head.

"What?" he asked innocently as he took his place beside her. "I don't want you to get sun burned."

"I am not a child Pere. I'm twenty five years old, start treating me so, please." She huffed, her voice getting higher as she tied the ribbon under her chin regardless. "I swear some times you are unbearable."

Her father chuckled. "You are my daughter, I simply want what's best for you."

"By smothering me with over bearing protection?" She asked the question sowerly, all excitement was gone now.

"Qui, of course." He said cheerfully, ignoring her mood completely.

"Impossible a croire," Gabriella muttered, "Do you have my bags?"

"Que, mon cher, and no you aren't carrying them," he countered her suspect play, and gave her wink.

Gabriella groaned once more.

Gabriella walked off the ship plank, trying not to run, stomp, or trip as she made her way to the docks. Upon reaching the dock without a mishap, she turned to watch her father do the same. She knew he would have more trouble, since he was carrying both of her bags, and his own. He huffed as he stumbled a few times, trying to keep his balance.

"Something wrong, Pere?" she asked lightly, her purple eyes not hiding her amusement.

Fredrick glared up at her, before muttering a few choice words in French. Gabriella giggled at his stubbornness and turned back to the bustling streets of Boston.

"Such a happening place," she whispered in aw.

"Don't get used to it. We won't be here for long," her father grunted as he sat their things down beside her.

"Must you be so gloomy?" she muttered, not even bothering to look down at him.

"I merely speak the truth, mon cher. Don't take it to heart," Fredrick said softly as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Que, but I don't know the whole truth do I…? she said with a small smile.

Fredrick gave her a scolding look and shook his head. "I'll tell you some day…"

She bit the inside of her cheek, she had heard him say that before. Refusing to remain gloomy and started looking around the city.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone has seen Aveline. Will you be all right by yourself?" Fredrick asked, drawing her attention again.

"Qui pere, I will stay in this area for you," she promised. "But in the shade. I rather not faint today."

"Of course, you know what to do if you run into trouble?"

"Qui pere," she muttered and picked up their bags and moved over to the shade produced by the nearby stores, not wishing to get in the way of any passengers.

The French woman huffed to herself as she glanced around her, for the tenth time. Her father had been gone for an hour, was Aveline even here? She couldn't remember ever receiving a letter back from her cousin, so it was possible they arrived and Aveline doesn't know.

Gabriella took a long breath and slowly released it. Wishing to calm down before her father returned.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?"

She turned to face the young man who spoke to her. "Oh… no. I'm waiting for my father is all…"

"Well bless me, what stunning eyes you have! And your French, a beautiful woman from a beautiful city," the man excitingly stated and took her hand.

Before Gabriella could protest, his lips kissed the back of her hand. She swallowed and blushed heavily not sure how to respond.

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Again she was cut of before she could answer, the time by her father's pistol.

"No, you may not. And you have till I get to five to move before I shoot you." Fredrick's to was harsh, his purple eyes reflecting his seriousness.

"I've been shot before sir," the young man countered as he dropped Gabriella's hand.

"Ah, but I didn't say where," Fredrick smirked and lowered his hand to jab his pistol below the younger man's belt. "Want to take that chance?"

"Raising his hands the other, took a step back and then ran off down a nearby alley.

Gabriella released the breath she was holding, then glared over at her father.

"Was that necessary?"

Her father put his gun away, and gave her an innocent look. "Of course."

Groaning, she shook her head, "Now I know why I'm not married…"

"What was that cher?"

"Nothing! What did you find out?"

It would seem Aveline never received our letter…" he sighed and ran his finger through his grey streaked hair.

"…Your serious…so we are stuck here with no where to go?" She asked sharply.

"Gabriella…we can figure something out…" he tried to reason with her.

"Something out? Really pere, you're going to figure something out? We are in America! Not France! We know no one here and we have no money! What in heaven's name are we going to do?"

"That's enough! I will figure something out, but I need you to calm down," her father snapped at her, causing her to flinch slightly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forgive me, cher, I didn't think this through. I know I am asking a lot and risked a lot coming here…I just…I just want to keep you safe…I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I know it seems I keep making them…"

"No pere…I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I shouldn't have snapped at you…"

Fredrick stepped over to his daughter and hugged her. "No, you have the right to fus. I should have been more prepared." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "We will figure this out together. I will make it right."

Gabriella smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "You always pull through in the end…but forgive me if I'm not as optimistic as usual…"

"Excuse me…"

Gabriella and her father looked up at a man who spoke to them. His French accent, was welcoming to this new world.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I think I know someone who can help you," the stranger stated confidently.

"Really? How could you help us?" Fredrick questioned.

"Well, my name is Maurice, but you can call me Norris, kinsmen," the Frenchman introduced himself," And the owner of the Homestead, my wife and I live on might be able to help you,"

"He could?" Gabriella asked, her voice raising pitch with excitement.

Fredrick grabbed her shoulder gently, before looking at Norris with a judging look.

"Why would he or yourself help us? Neither of you know us."

"Don't have too," Norris shrugged, "Connor helped me, and he didn't know me then, he also saved my life, and he helped me court and propose to my wife."

Fredrick remains silent, not sure what to say or to trust the stranger he just met.

"Tell you what, let me go get my wife, and you two can think on it while I'm gone, bien?"

"Bien," Gabriella answered, Norris excitingly rushed off to go get his wife. Freidrick merely sighed, as he didn't know what to do. Gabriella looked at her father as he quietly looked back.

"Don't give me that look, chere,"  
"What look?" Gabriella asked innocently.  
"You know very well what look. The look you always give me when you have a little plan forming in your head, and your going to use your little puppy dog eyes to talk me into it," Her father griped and looked away from her.

"Well, if you know what I am thinking, pere, then there is no need to talk about what we need to do,"

"I don't like it…"

"What choice do we have, pere? We are stuck here with no place to go, we have no family or friends to turn to, we are stuck!" the blond argued, and walking in front of her father, wanting him to look at her, "We were offered a way out of this mess and you would rather say no, because you do not trust anyone!"

Fredrick looked at her in astonishment; he always tried to keep his facial expression neutral when issues arose. Apparently, like his late wife, his daughter could see past them. With a sigh he ran his fingers though his hair, messing up his ponytail, but did not have the thought to care.

"Fine…we will take their help," he stated reluctantly.

Gabriella smiled, "I think we can trust them, pere. What do we have to loose?"

Fredrick simply shook his head, not having the heart to crush her spirits with the cruel truth of how he saw the world.

The two waited for a little while for Norris to return. Before long they saw Norris returning with two women with him. One of them was a white woman with brown hair, the other was a petit native woman. They seem to be arguing over something.

"I am just saying I can take care of myself. I did not need for you to take care of me and left everything! I am not useless!" the white woman snapped at Norris.

"I did not marry you to have a house wife! I am just saying it would be alright to let me help you out! I am your husband!" he argued back.

Not wishing to be part of the argument the little native woman made her way over to the father and daughter.

"I must apologize for them...they tend to act...well, not traditional,"

Frederick and Gabriella gave her a nod, trying to ignore the arguing couple behind her.

"I see…" the frenchman muttered, "And you would be?"

"Isi is my name. I live them and the others at the homestead." the native introduced herself.

"OUCH! Damn it woman!"

The trio looked up at the couple, to see Norris hopping around on one foot. His wife looking away from him with her arms crossed.

"You always let your wife treat you like that?" Frederik asked his fellow frenchmen.

Norris sat his foot down, and looked up at Frederik with a forced smile, as he through his hands in the air, "Welcome to America!"

Gabriella smiled while Frederick gulped.

"Now I'm starting to get scared," Frederick said quietly to himself.

Before long the five were already packed and taking the carriage back to the Homestead with Isi driving.

"So, considering it's going to take a little while, what can you three tell us about the owner again, his name was Connor?" Frederick sasked starting a conversation.

Norris and Myriam hesitated answering the question at first, they looked at each other briefly before looking back their two guests.

"Oh he's very passionate with his work," Norris answered.

"What kind of work does he do?' Frederick asked.

"He does trades for the homestead. He's actually the captain of his own ship," Myriam answered.

"A captain?"

Both father and daughter's eyes lit up, both of them growing an interest after that statement.

"Yes, he's the captain of his own ship and crew, Isi's father is actually a crew member serving under his ship," Norris answered.

"Is this boy an Italian Nodal or something? He's captain of his own ship and has his own land?' Frederick asked in assignment.

"Pere you're being rude!" Gabriella shouted to her father.

"What I was just trying to ask," Frederick asked.

"Um, well, it's better if you see for yourself sir," Myriam answered slightly nervous.

Frederick was a little confused by the answer. Never the less, he didn't say anything after that. Not wishing to offend them people helping them.

Isi cleared her throat, "If we are done with the introductions I believe we need to get going,"

Myriam gave a nod, "I agree, we have long ride ahead. Isi you take the reins and get us home,"

The carriage soon took off and they were on their way home, before long leaving the city of Boston. Gabriella laid back in her seat and looked out the window. In the back of her mind she felt as though she would get her adventure in this part of the new world.

 **Translations: (loosely translated.)**

 _Oui père = yes father_

 _Pere s'il vous plaît = father please_

 _Bon, tout droit = well...all right_

 _Mon Chere = My dear._


End file.
